From the past, a function of measuring peripheral brightness, capturing an image with improved luminance by infrared light when dark, and capturing an image from which components of infrared light are removed when bright is equipped in image pickup apparatuses such as a monitoring camera in many cases. Such a function is generally called Day & Night function.
For example, there is proposed an image pickup apparatus that separates and removes, by image processing that involves subjecting a plurality of pixel signals to weighted addition, components of invisible light (infrared light etc.) of those signals when the periphery is bright (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). This image pickup apparatus includes an image pickup device, a subtraction unit, and a signal processing unit and carries out, after removing the components of invisible light by the subtraction unit, white balance processing, de-mosaic processing, and the like by the signal processing unit.